Standard web proxy servers have been used in power monitoring systems to exchange data via XML-formatted messages. For example, Ransom U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,328 describes the use of a standard web proxy to cache HTML documents while keeping a digital signature intact. Another example is Ransom U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,978 which describes the ability of standard web proxy servers to inspect messages and filter them based on either the content or destination of the messages. U.S. Pat. No. 7,447,762 describes the presence of a proxy server in a network connected to a monitoring system and notes that the presence of the proxy server can cause difficulties with an IP-based security scheme.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a power monitoring system with a specialized proxy server that enhances the performance of the power monitoring system.